Mauvais alignement
by Neyane
Summary: Fin alternative au film 13. La base lorsqu'on protège quelqu'un, c'est de se mettre entre la victime et la menace. Ran était persuadée qu'engager l'imposteur en combat suffirait à le distraire de Conan. Si seulement elle avait réalisé que c'était lui sa cible...


Salut!

J'oublie pas mes autres fics à finir/continuer, vous inquiétez pas. Mais bon, je papillonne, si vous me connaissez vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude. Pardon pardon!

Voici donc un OS qui m'es venu en tête en revoyant le film 13 pour la énième fois. Forcément, ça spoil complètement la fin du film en question, vous êtes prévenus!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Mauvais alignement**

* * *

Ran se passa une énième fois de l'eau sur le visage, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit sur autre chose que sur le fait qu'elle avait échoué.

Ran n'était pas une gardienne de la paix. Elle n'était encore qu'une lycéenne après tout, mais son habileté au karaté restait très utile pour se défendre et défendre les autres. Ses proches bien sûr, mais pas seulement.

Ce n'était pas une solution miracle, mais même face à des gens avec des armes à feu, dans certaines conditions, son karaté pouvait lui être utile, comme cela avait été le cas ce soir.

Non, ce qui avait posé problème, c'était sa façon de l'utiliser. Elle avait été stupide. Elle avait manqué d'informations aussi, mais même sans cela, elle aurait du être plus prudente. Elle savait pourtant que c'était dangereux, rien qu'en entrant dans la tour, puis en trouvant tous les policiers assommés. Des policiers qu'elle connaissait.

Et puis elle avait entendu le cri de douleur de Conan. Bien sûr, elle avait foncé pour voir ce qui se passait, pour le protéger. Elle savait qu'un meurtrier se trouvait là. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'en était prit au petit détective.

Le superintendant Matsumoto était en réalité un imposteur qui avait usurpé son identité pendant toute la durée de l'enquête pour laquelle son père avait également été demandé en renfort. Elle ignorait tout de sa réelle identité comme de son but, mais elle avait pensé que l'affronter suffirait à le distraire de Conan. Que peut-être qu'il cherchait simplement à avoir la voie libre en mettant K.O tout ceux qui croisaient sa route.

Cela n'expliquait pas comment il avait réussit à assommer tous les policiers qui l'accompagnaient alors, visiblement rapidement étant donné qu'aucun ne paraissait avoir prit autant de coups que Conan et que sinon, l'un aurait sans doute eu le temps de réagir face à l'imposteur. Ce simple détail aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais après tout, bien qu'il ai assommé le gardien avec elle, il avait pointé son arme sur elle et cherché à la tuer.

C'est à cet instant que sa pratique du karaté l'avait probablement sauvée. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas réagit à temps sans cela. Mais ce changement de mode opératoire pour éliminer les gens de sa route l'avait confortée dans l'idée qu'il cherchait simplement à écarter les personnes présentes de son but, quel qu'il soit.

Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il avait eu recours à cette méthode plus radicale que les autres parce qu'elle se trouvait précisément entre lui et sa proie, d'autant qu'à cet instant, bien qu'elle lui fasse face, il ne se souvenait pas de son niveau en arts martiaux.

Et puis elle avait évité la balle. Le combat avait débuté, jusqu'à ce qu'un des coups de l'imposteur l'envoie au tapis. Elle avait réussit à le faire tomber, mais au lieu de le faire pour ensuite se relever pour se placer entre Conan et l'imposteur, elle avait fait l'inverse.

Quelle imbécile !

Dans n'importe quel scénario de ce type, le plus logique était toujours de se placer entre la victime et son agresseur. Même si elle avait principalement l'habitude des tournois de karaté, elle avait suffisamment mit ses talents au combat en pratique pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que son seul adversaire, et s'assurer aussi de continuer à protéger quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose ici ?

Parce que c'était moins naturel. Leurs positions d'alors rendait la direction prise par Ran pour se relever plus instinctive, et donc plus rapide, et la rapidité était importante dans un combat. Dommage qu'elle n'ai pas été assez rapide pour réaliser son erreur à temps.

L'imposteur n'avait pas regardé un instant vers Conan, même en se relevant. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait l'attaquer de nouveau, et avait été complètement prise de cour quand il s'était retourné brusquement pour foncer vers l'enfant, qui avait à peine commencé à se remettre des coups qu'il avait encaissé. Bien sûr, ce dernier n'avait rien pu faire pour s'échapper, et en le tenant en otage puis en récupérant son arme, l'imposteur avait réussit à s'échapper. Les policiers étaient toujours inconscients, le reste du personnel de la tour toujours présent n'avait rien pu faire pour le stopper, et il avait cette fois été prudent et gardé une distance de sécurité importante entre lui et Ran, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le désarmer comme la 1ère fois.

Et ainsi, l'imposteur et son otage s'étaient envolés. Et Ran n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle n'était pas en reste. Tout l'endroit était désormais rempli de policiers, ceux qui avaient été assommés plus des renforts. Les inspecteurs présents sur place connaissaient tous Conan et n'étaient guère plus fiers qu'elle d'avoir été incapable d'empêcher son enlèvement alors qu'ils étaient étendus, assommés à quelques pas. D'autant plus que c'était leur métier.

Oui mais voilà. Ran était comme sa grande sœur. Et elle s'était bien trouvée entre Conan et l'imposteur, elle s'était battue. Si elle n'avait pas commis cette simple erreur de laisser le champ libre à l'imposteur, si elle était restée entre lui et Conan. Si seulement...

Si seulement...

Elle ne pouvait pas changer le passer avec des regrets. Pourtant, comme elle aimerait ! Désormais, elle attendait que son père rentre la chercher. On aurait pu la ramener, mais elle avait préféré l'attendre. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle dans un moment pareil. Il était peu probable qu'ils retrouvent si tôt la piste de Conan et son kidnappeur, mais sait-on jamais.

Et elle aurait été incapable de dormir de toute façon.

Elle avait aussi l'impression que quelque chose la titillait, mais elle était trop omnibulée par ses regrets et l'inquiétude pour réussir à y faire attention pour l'instant. C'était probablement lié à son côté superstitieux de toute façon. C'est comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait arriver à Conan, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas des superstitions qui lui permettraient de le retrouver.

Et cet abruti d'otaku des enquêtes qui lui avait demandé de ne plus le contacter ! Vu la situation, elle était vraiment à deux doigts de le faire quand même. Elle espérant que lui, au moins, allait bien...

-Ran ?

Le regard de la karatéka cessa de fixer le vide pour se tourner sur le reflet du visage de Sonoko dans le miroir, la voyant à l'entrée des toilettes, visiblement inquiète. Elle s'approcha aussitôt, voyant que son amie avait besoin de réconfort.

-Arrête de ressasser ce qui vient de se passer, ça n'y changera rien. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour le gamins à lunettes. Je suis sûr que la police et ton père vont le retrouver !

-Mais Sonoko, j'aurais pu empêcher cet homme de l'enlever !

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas réussi. La police non plus d'ailleurs. Alors ne t'en veut pas trop. Tu as essayé, tu as même été blessée ! Tu as beau être le meilleur garde du corps que je connaisse, tu n'es pas infaillible, et ce type avait l'air d'être redoutable.

Voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, Sonoko tira Ran vers la sortie des toilettes avec douceur mais fermeté.

-En tout cas, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Les policiers ont dit qu'ils avaient d'autres questions à te poser, ça pourra peut-être les aider à faire avancer l'enquête, non ? Alors allons-y.

-On devrait être à la poursuite de Conan-kun plutôt qu'ici ! S'exclama Ran. Si seulement les policiers s'étaient réveillés plus tôt, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu...

-Quoi, les poursuivre ? La coupa Sonoko. Ça aurait mis la vie du binoclard en danger non ? Ils n'auraient sans doute pas prit le risque. Et ils ont déjà donné l'alerte et posé des contrôles routiers aux alentours. Ils ont quand même réagit assez vite ! Ne baisse pas les bras si vite. Bien sûr, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps pour trouver où ce type a emmené le gamin à lunettes, mais on va sans doute vite trouver ! Après tout, il y a plein d'inspecteurs sur le coup, et même ton père ! Et tu as déjà du appeler ton mari à la rescousse non ?

-Ce n'est pas mon mari, et il est injoignable pour l'instant, lui rappela Ran, amère.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il a le chic pour ne pas être là quand on a besoin de lui celui-là ! Râla Sonoko. Mais comme je le disais, on a pas forcément besoin de lui ! Il y a déjà plein de gens sur le coup ! Y comprit la reine de la déduction Sonoko !

Le ton exagéré de la riche héritière montrait qu'elle cherchait à lui remonter le moral plus qu'elle ne croyait réellement en sa capacité à aider la police, mais cela suffit à rendre le sourire à la karatéka. Un sourire timide, mais un sourire tout de même, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amie.

-Merci Sonoko.

-Mais de rien ! C'est à ça que servent les amis ! Allez, viens, fit Sonoko en continuant de guider Ran loin des toilettes.

Maintenant que son esprit avait enfin quitté le cercle infernal de la culpabilité de n'avoir pas su protéger Conan, la sensation de rater quelque chose revint, plus forte et précise, comme alimentée par la remarque de Sonoko sur le nombre de personnes présentes pour aider à retrouver le petit détective. Il lui semblait soudain qu'il manquait quelqu'un, qui pourrait leur être d'une grande aide. Son père arrivait, Shinichi était indisponible, mais Ran savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Alors qui ?

Arrivés au niveau des policiers, tous semblaient occupés ailleurs. Les deux lycéennes s'assirent donc dans un coin pour patienter.

-Quelqu'un ne devrait pas tarder à se libérer, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient encore des questions à te poser, fit Sonoko. De toute façon, avec un peu de chance, on va très vite retrouver le binoclard ! Je veux dire, le type qui a infiltré la police avait sans doute rempli son objectif et l'as juste utilisé comme otage pour pouvoir partir, non ? Donc si ça se trouve il l'a déjà libéré !

-J'espère que tu as raison... Mais il a essayé de me tuer quand je l'ai croisé, avant que je le désarme. Et puis... Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il s'est fait passer pour le superintendant Matsumoto, mais je crois qu'il voulait vraiment atteindre Conan-kun. Je suis d'accord qu'il devait avoir un autre objectif, qu'il a sans doute rempli, mais, même si je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi, je crois qu'il visait Conan-kun en particulier...

Sonoko cligna des yeux, surprise.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il a kidnappé le gamin, il ne l'a pas juste prit en otage pour pouvoir fuir ?

-C'est l'impression que j'avais en tout cas.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voudrait ?

Ran hocha les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. Ça me paraît aussi improbable qu'à toi. Et si c'est bien ça, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir. Mais je crois que je préfère ça à l'idée qu'il ai prit Conan-kun en otage pour s'enfuir. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà relâché, vu qu'il a réussit à quitter la tour. C'est sans doute plus simple de passer les contrôles de police sans lui. Et puis... Il pourrait s'être dit que le tuer valait mieux que le laisser partir.

Sonoko fit la grimace et passa son bras sur les épaules de Ran.

-Ne pense pas au pire, pour l'instant on en sait rien ! Je suis sûr qu'on va réussir à le retrouver vivant, et plus vite que tu ne le crois ! En plus, il a encore son téléphone sur lui non ? Peut-être que la police pourra le localiser avec, comme dans les films !

Ran redressa soudain la tête à cette mention.

-Le localiser... ?

Sonoko cligna des yeux, surprise, son enthousiasme soufflé par la réaction étrange de son amie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu questionner la karatéka, celle-ci se releva brusquement.

-Mais oui, c'est ça que j'avais oublié ! Le badge du professeur Agasa ! Quelle idiote, si je n'avais pas été si omnibulée par mon échec à le protéger, j'y aurais penser bien avant, et on aurait peut-être déjà retrouvé Conan-kun !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Sonoko, visiblement perdue.

-On peut savoir où se trouve Conan-kun grâce au badge fabriqué par le professeur Agasa qu'il porte en permanence sur lui ! C'est le professeur qui a de quoi le localiser. Il faut que j'en parle aux policiers et que je l'appelle tout de suite !

Ran ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'empressa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux inspecteurs.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas su empêcher l'enlèvement de Conan, mais rien ne les empêcherait, elle et tous les inspecteurs présents, de le retrouver ! Peut-être même n'était-il pas loin ! Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mit autant de temps à se rappeler pour le badge, mais il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

Elle ne pourrait participer directement, mais elle ne pouvait que prier pour que l'enfant revienne sain et sauf, et que les inspecteurs se montrent plus efficaces qu'elle pour le protéger. Après tout, c'était leur métier !

* * *

Kogoro avait terminé de rejoindre Tokyo et avait enfin retrouvé Ran lorsque la police les informa qu'ils avaient retrouvé Conan grâce aux lunettes empruntées au professeur Agasa. Le père et sa fille foncèrent aussitôt, accompagnés de Sonoko, sur les lieux pour vérifier tout cela par eux-même.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de demander beaucoup d'informations sur ce qui s'était passé. Tout au plus savaient-ils que l'enfant allait bien, avant que Ran ne les incite à aller aussitôt sur place, aussi furent-ils surpris de se rendre compte que le nuage de fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel semblait être leur destination. Un nuage de fumée qu'ils n'avaient pas immédiatement remarqué dans le ciel nocturne nuageux. En voyant cela, Ran ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se comprimer. On lui avait déjà dit que Conan allait bien, mais et si son père avait mal comprit au téléphone ? Et si quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'ils rejoignaient tout le monde ? Elle ne pourrait être sûr que lorsqu'elle verrait Conan de ses propres yeux.

Leur arrivée sur la scène de l'accident ne fit rien pour apaiser Ran, malgré la présence réconfortante de Sonoko, et son père qui lui avait assuré qu'on l'avait informé que la situation était sous contrôle au téléphone. En effet, le temps qu'ils arrivent, le nuage de fumée avait disparut, l'incendie qui l'avait déclenché visiblement maîtrisé, mais Ran ne put que se tendre d'avantage en voyant que la voiture dont venait le feu était celle que l'imposteur avait utilisé pour fuir. Et donc que Conan était sensé être dedans. A moins qu'il ne l'ai effectivement libéré avant, ou bien ai abandonné la voiture et choisit de l'incendier pour effacer ses traces ? Mais alors où étaient ses deux passagers ?

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la voiture qu'elle remarqua enfin l'ambulance, à l'écart de l'incendie sur lesquels les pompiers semblaient avoir fini de travailler, laissant la place à la police.

-Tiens, regarde, le gamin se trouve sans doute là bas ! S'exclama Sonoko en pointant le véhicule blanc.

La karatéka hocha la tête, et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la scène, leur anxiété toujours présente étant donné que l'ambulance était garée de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en voir l'intérieur de là où ils étaient. Enfin, pas l'arrière en tout cas, vu que l'avant, lui, était clairement visible, mais personne n'y était installé et ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait de toute façon.

L'inspecteur Takagi alla à leur rencontre alors qu'ils allaient passer le cordon de sécurité.

-Ah, Mouri-san ! Vous avez fait vite !

Il s'apprêtait à continuer mais fut coupé par Sonoko qui pointait la voiture brûlée.

-Rassurez-moi, le binoclard n'était pas là dedans quand vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Non, heureusement ! Je vous l'ai dit au téléphone non ? Il va bien. Enfin, il a plusieurs blessures suite aux coups que lui a infligé l'imposteur, d'après ce que Ran-san nous a raconté, et il était inconscient quand on l'a trouvé, mais il a reprit connaissance depuis. Il est dans l'ambulance, si vous voulez le voir.

Ran lâcha un soupir mais ses épaules restaient tendues. Elle s'empressa de faire le tour de l'ambulance, suivie par Sonoko, son père et l'inspecteur, jusqu'à enfin voir Conan assit sur le brancard, un bandage ornant sa tête tandis qu'un infirmier lui appliquait un pansement sur la joue, ce qui le fit grimacer.

-Aïe, sa fait mal ! Se plaignit-il avec un ton enfantin.

-Ça ne doit pas être grand chose après tout ce que tu as vécu, non ? Sourit l'infirmier. Tu as vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir été éjecté de la voiture avant l'accident, et d'avoir atterrit dans un buisson qui a amorti le choc, sinon tu ne t'en sortirais sans doute pas aussi bien !

-Et le monsieur dans la voiture ? S'enquit Conan.

Le visage de l'infirmier s'assombrit et il fit non de la tête.

-Il ne s'en est pas sorti. C'est sans doute une punition divine pour t'avoir enlevé et s'en être prit à des policiers, non ?

Le ton de l'infirmier ne semblait pas indiquer qu'il y croyait réellement, plus qu'il essayait de remonter le moral de l'enfant, qui avait baissé les yeux, l'air pensif.

-Conan-kun ! S'exclama Ran.

L'enfant tourna la tête, surprit, pendant que Ran se précipitait à ses côté, prenant la place de l'infirmier qui s'était décalé pour lui laisser la place pour saisir doucement Conan par les épaules.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le petit détective hocha la tête avec un sourire innocent.

-Oui, ça va ! Le monsieur s'est bien occupé de moi.

Son regard repéra alors les autres personnes qui accompagnaient la jeune fille, et s'arrêta sur l'inspecteur.

-Dites, Takagi-keiji, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda Kogoro.

L'enfant fit non de la tête tandis que Ran s'éloignait, rassurée quant à sa santé mais tout autant intriguée.

-L'imposteur m'a assommé dès qu'on s'est un peu éloigné de la tour, raconta-t-il. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans cette ambulance et ce monsieur infirmier s'occupait de moi.

-Et l'imposteur n'a rien dit ? S'enquit Takagi. Rien qui n'indique où il allait ou ses objectifs ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

-Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que le gamin soit de retour, non ? Fit Sonoko. Tu nous a fait une belle peur ! Quelle idée aussi de rester dans la tour après sa fermeture ! Surtout avec un meurtrier en série présent !

Naturellement, Ran enchaîna sur un sermon, mais qui ne dura heureusement pas. Elle était trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf, et ses regrets atténués par le fait que Conan s'en était sorti, même si toujours présents. Après tout, si elle avait été plus réactive pour le badge, ça aurait peut-être pu sauver l'imposteur qui avait périt. Mais les circonstances de l'accident demeuraient étranges, tout comme l'incroyable chance qui avait permit à l'enfant d'en réchapper pratiquement sans une égratignure.

Plus loin, une silhouette féminine en tenue de motarde observa la scène pendant encore quelques instants avant de rejoindre sa moto et de quitter les lieux.

La carte mémoire contenant la liste des NOC avait été détruite en même temps que leur agent. Certes, elle avait du changer un peu ce qui s'était réellement passé, sinon Gin ne lui aurait peut-être pas ordonné d'éliminer un des leurs, mais Irish avait été imprudent de toute façon, et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse livrer sa Silver Bullet à l'Organisation. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour son petit protégé de les confronter aussi directement. Il se doutait peut-être de la vraie origine de l'accident d'Irish, tout comme la raison pour laquelle il avait été si miraculeusement éjecté de la voiture à temps, mais elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien à la police. Ces derniers étaient condamnés à ignorer les vraies motivation de l'imposteur pour l'instant. En attendant, tout est bien qui finit bien aux yeux de Vermouth. Elle avait rempli tous ses objectifs, personnels comme professionnels.

-Mais tout de même, Silver Bullet, fait attention, chuchota-t-elle dans son casque, le son étouffé par le vent et la vitesse à laquelle elle roulait. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour assurer vos arrières, à toi et Angel. Soit prudent...

* * *

 **Terminé et posté le 7-09-2018**


End file.
